Electronic devices, such as electronic book readers (“eBook reader devices”), cellular telephones, portable media players, desktop computers, laptops, tablet computers, netbooks, personal digital assistants, and the like, rely on electrical power to function. In the case of mobile devices, a battery with a finite storage capacity often provides power.
To reduce power consumption and extend operating time while using battery, these electronic devices may utilize different modes such as idle modes and suspend modes. Traditional idle modes allow for rapid restoration to a fully operational mode, however power consumption remains relatively significant. Suspend modes offer significant power savings, but may require significant periods of time to resume the fully operational mode. What is desired is an intermediate state that allows for significant reduction in power consumption while minimizing the time to resume full operation.